Beauty
by SakuraFromJapan
Summary: Set at the end of Jedi Quest #8 "The Changing of the Guard" written by Jude Watson. And THIS is a slash fic that could have been left out by the author due to the mature contents and its slashiness...maybe ? Anakin/Obi-Wan & Granta Omega. Written in 2007.


**Beauty**

**Author:** sakurafromjapan  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-16  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> SW is George Lucas' creation. Although this fic is my creation, I don't intend to make any money writing this.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A missing scene from Jedi Quest #8 ("The Changing of the Guard"), by Jude Watson, in which the Jedi lets Teda and Zan Arbor ( criminals ) go with tracking device aboard their ship. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri and Ferus have taken the ship that belongs to the criminal group called the Slams and are after Granta Omega. This story is set right after the end of JQ #8. A canon-tightish fic.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker, Anakin / Granta Omega ( only mentioned )  
><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Even if you have never read JQ #8, you'll be able to read this fic and understand what's written here.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

He was not meditating but open to the galaxy, to the energy that boiled from living beings.

Obi-Wan sat at the table in the eating area of the Slams' ship, studying a number of holofiles, information about Granta Omega – now one of Jedi's enemies.

Suddenly, Anakin sat erect. Every muscle tensed.

Obi-Wan looked up. "What is it ?"

Anakin turned to him.

"Omega. He knows we are coming."

For a moment, they stayed where they were, staring at each other.

Then Obi-Wan sighed heavily.

"That … is what I was afraid of."

Anakin could almost feel Granta Omega fixing him with his cold blue eyes.

Oh, those blue eyes, penetrating and manipulating, staring him down. Those cold blue stones, locked deep within the perfection of his face. His smile, luring and attractive, drawing him into trusting him. His fingers crawling on his face - / I like you, Anakin /

Tingling sensations rippling through his cheek to the back of his head. A soft press of moist lips upon his. Cold blue eyes meeting his blank stare of soft blue doors; echoing to his soul.

The touch of his lips against his. He pulls back. Leaning closer he whispers / Anakin . . . I admire you . . . /

Almost every day. The same nightmare. The same obsession. The same nightmarish poison that plagued his thoughts.

Anakin shuddered at the thought of having to meet him again.

"Are you all right, Anakin ?"

Obi-Wan had momentarily given up working and was now standing in front of Anakin looking rather worried.

Anakin looked up at him and Obi-Wan was struck by his beauty.

"Oh … I'm … fine, Master."

"What's happening ?"

" … nothing," Anakin said uneasily, but his face said differently; his face said that a lot had been going on, and none of it was so easy. His hair was soft and slightly wavy. In this light, it was still more blond than the light brown it was inevitably becoming.

Anakin stood up slowly and pressed against Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan could smell faint, lovely scent of the boy.

Boy? Anakin is growing taller and stronger everyday – like a tree. Soon the boy will be taller than me. Or . . . is he . . . ?

The way Anakin was almost looking him squarely in the eyes answered his question.

Obi-Wan's arms went around Anakin; first around his waist, and then his hands found his buttocks as his tongue danced lightly over Anakin's lips and then into his mouth, licking and moving.

At last their kiss broke and Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin a bit hoarsely: "Try and get some sleep, Anakin."

Later, Obi-Wan was sitting at the table again, scanning the holofiles spread out before him.

He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair.

He looked over at Anakin.

Anakin stirred, muttered something, shifted position, and was still again.

Obi-Wan walked over to where Anakin was sleeping.

When Anakin was awake, he was always cheerful.

A boy has turned into a handsome young man. Simply handsome . . . but – now he had achieved beauty.

His face was slightly flushed, and his lips were beautiful red and glowing a little. His forehead was flawless – perfect, the skin like cream. His eyes were closed, and the light brown lashes lay against his cheeks.

One hand was curled at his side, and the other was thrown lightly across his stomach.

Obi-Wan stood looking down at Anakin – his sleeping beauty for several minutes.

The total impression was of angelic loveliness.

He looked so vulnerable … so … innocent.

For no reason at all Obi-Wan felt tears behind his eyes.

After a moment's hesitation, Obi-Wan bent over and kissed him silently on the lips.

Obi-Wan looked around for a blanket and found piles of neatly folded light brown blankets in the corner of the room.

He went to pick one up and unfolded it.

He went back to where Anakin was sleeping.

Obi-Wan put the blanket over Anakin and pulled it up to his chest, and then merely stood there, watching his padawan, for a long time.

End


End file.
